narutofandomcom_sr_ec-20200213-history
Šisui Učiha
, takođe poznat i kao Šisui Teleporter '(瞬身のシスイ, ''Shunshin no Shisui) je bio šinobi iz Sela lišća i član Učiha klana. Pozadina Šisui je bio jedan od najtalentovanijih nindži iz Učiha klana. Odrastao je uz Itačija Učihu, postali su najbolji prijatelji i stvorili su bratsku vezu. Redovno bi trenirali zajedno i imali bi više sparing mečeva. Sa vremena na vreme bi pomogao Saskeu oko treninga. U nekom trenutku u prošlosti on se borio sa šinobijem po imenu Ao, ostavio je veliki utisak na Aoa i on je zapamtio njegovu boju čakre i sposobnost da sa svojim Mangekjo Šaringanom kontroliše druge. Kada je Itači počeo da se ponaša čudno, Šisuiju je naloženo od strane Konohine vojne policije da prati Itačija jer je njegova pozicija u Anbuu bila ključna za budućnost Učiha. Bez znanja klana, Šisui se saosećao sa Itačijem jer nije želeo da Učihe zarate sa selom. Bes Učiha je rastao zato što se sumnjalo da su učestvovali u napadu Devetorepe Lisice na Konohu, Šisui je otišao kod Hiruzena Sarutobija i rekao mu istinu. Verujući Šisuiju, zato što je potomak Kagami Učihe, dozvolio mu je da špijunira Učihe za selo. Šisui je bio zbunjen da ne bi mogao da zaustavi klan od državnog udara koji su planirali i ubrzo je postao veoma zabrinut posledicama koje prate njegove postupke. Na kraju je odlučeno da Šisui iskoristi Kotoamacukami na Fugakuu Učihi da bi prekinuo plan. Kasnije, kada je Šisui bio spreman da napravi potez, Danzo Šimura, verujući da jednostavno kontrolisanje vođe Učiha neće da završi konflikt i da će pokušati da kontrolišu njega, izabrao je da uzme Šisuijeve oči za sebe i odlučio da zaštiti selo na svoj način. Dok je Šisui bez napora pokorio Danzoa, nemilosrdni starac je uhvatio Šisuia nespremnog, zabranjenom tehnikom, Izanagi pomoću drugog Šaringana koji je već imao u svom posedu i uspeo da ukrade Šisuijevo desno oko. Danzo i njegovi ljudi su opkolili Šisuija, ali je on uspeo da pobegne. U strahu da je Danzo bio u pravu u nemogućnost Šisuija da zaustavi pobunu i da će Danzo nastaviti da traži njegovo levo oko, Šisui je svoje levo oko poverio Itačiju i rekao mu je da zaštiti selo i ime Učiha. Šisui je napisao oproštajno pismo u kome govori da ne može da prati svoj klan kroz državni udar, zato što će žrtvovati nedužne živote za dobrobit klana. thumb|220x220px|Šisuijevo samoubistvo izaziva buđenje Itačijevog Mangekjo Šaringana. Sadržaj oproštajnog pisma je napravljen da izgledao kao da je uništio oči kada je skočio u reku Naka da bi sprečio njihovo korišćenje. On je u isto vreme uspeo da izbriše njegovo postojanje, ne ostavljajući leš iza sebe. U animeu, Šisui se takođe nadao da će njegovom smrću Itači probuditi Mangekjo Šaringan. Ubrzo je Šisui pronađen udavljen u Naka reci sa porukom da je umoran od vršenja dužnosti u klanu. Policija sumnja da ga je Itači ubio i iskoristio svoj Šaringan da prekopira Šisuijev rukopis, jer je Šisui bio veoma posvećen klanu i samoubistvo bi bilo veoma čudno. Itači je kasnije rekao Saskeu da je ubio Šisuija i falsifikovao njegov rukopis da bi probudio svoj Mangekjo Šaringan, što je bila laž. Šisui je videvši da mu nije mnogo ostalo prekratio sebi muke i skočio niz vodopad. Šisuijev leš je nestao, čim Kabuto ne može da ga pronadje. Ličnost Itači je bio Šisuijev najbolji prijatelj, Itači je na njega gledao kao na starijeg brata. Šisui je rekao Itačiju da je požrtvovanost... bezimeni šinobi koji štiti mir iz svoje senke... što je pravo obeležje šinobija. Šisui je takođe bio posvećen svom klanu, zbog čega mu je Konohina vojna policija naredila da špijunira Itačija. Zbog ovako velike odanosti vojna policja nije poverovala da bi on mogao da izvrši samoubistvo. Iako je bio posvećen svom klanu, bio je još više posvećen dobroti svog sela. Njegova posvećenost svom selu je bila toliko jaka da nikada nije pao kao žrtva prokletstva mržnje kada probudi Šaringan ili Mangekjo Šaringan. On je čak otišao toliko daleko da pokuša da stavi svoj klan pod gendžicu kako bi se zaustavio državni udar koji bi doveo do građanskog rata. Međutim to nije uspelo zato što je Danzo ukrao njegovo desno oko. Znajući Danzoa, ličnost žednu moći, koji je hteo da mu ukrade i levo oko, Šisui ga je sprečio da stekne previše moći. Imajući ovo u vidu, on je poverio svoje levo oko Itačiju i rekao mu da štiti selo, bio je u stanju da umre sa osmehom znajući da ostavlja selo u dobrim rukama, uprkos svemu kroz šta je prošao pre njegove smrti. Šisui čak ide toliko daleko da izbriše svoje postojanje da bi sprečio da njegovo telo padne u pogrešne ruke da ga Kabuto ne bi oživeo godinama kasnije i primorao da se pori protiv svog sela. Prema Itačiju, on i Naruto Uzumaki imaju slične ideale i ciljeve. Šisui u velikoj meri vrednuje pojam porodica kao što se vidi kada se zakleo da nikada neće dozvoliti da pitanje klana uništi vezu između Itačija i Saskea. On je takođe imao smisla za humor, kao što se vidi kada je uživao u teškoj situaciji u kojoj je stavio Itačija kada se raspravljao sa Saskeom oko toga ko je jači. Kao Itači, Šisui nije uživao u ubijanju ljudi i radije je koristio ne smrtonosne metode kad god je to moguće kao što je prikazano kada je gendžicuom oterao šinobija po imenu Ao i njegov tim. Ao je izjavio da je Šisui mogao da ubije ceo njegov tim sa lakoćom. Šisui je takođe iskoristio gendžicu na Danzou umesto da ga ubije kad je ovaj pokušao da mu ukrade oči. Izgled Mnogo liči na svog pretka Kagami Učihu, Šisui ima kratku, crnu, neurednu kosu i relativno širok nos i lepo definisane trepavice koje su bile okren Fizička snaga i brzina On je zaradio nadimak "Šisui Treptaj Tela"'' '' zato što je sjajno usavršio Tehniku Treptaja Tela. Šisui bi često koristio Tehniku Treptaj Tela da se teleportuje van vidokruga neostavljajući nikakav trag, prisustvo ili njegovu destinaciju. On je često koristi da bi signalizirao tajne sastanke sa Itačijem. U borbi je prikazano da može jako brzo da se izgubi ispred mnoštva protivnikovih napada. On je bio i talentovan u tajdžicuu jer je uspeo da pobedi Itačija u nekoliko sparing mečeva. On je pokazao i veliku toleranciju na bol sobzirom da nije ni trepnuo kada mu je Danzo izvadio oko. Nindžicu Šisui je jako vešt u Nindžicuu, a može da prizove jato vrana da mu pomognu u borbi. Tu je i tehnika Treptaj Tela, pomoću koje može da se teleportuje. Šisui je mogao da koristi tri Prirodne Transformacije (Vatrenu, Munjevitu i Vetrovitu) zajedno sa Jin-izdanjem. Kao Učiha, bio je jako vešt u korišćenju Tehnika Vatrenog Stila (kao što je Vatreni Stil: Džicu Vatrene Lopte). Šisui je korišćenjem ove tehnike zaustavio mnogo napada Vodenog Stila od stranu ANBU-a. Takođe je imao i tanto sa kojim je vešto rukovao. Doidžicu Šaringan Kao i mnogi članovi njegovog klana, Šisui može da koristi Šaringan. Njegovo usavršavanje Šaringana prolazilo je kroz rivalitet sa Itačijem, koji je imao visoke moći u njegovom korišćenju. Koristeći ga on poseduje sve njegove sposobnosti, uključujući to da može da vidi Čakru, predvidi napade i koristi Gendžicu. Njegov gendžicu je posebno moćan, slavljen je kao najmoćniji korisnik u klanu. Njegove osnovne tehnike mogu lako da zarobe druge moćne korisnike šaringana, kao Danzo, terali bi ga da iskoristi Izanagi. Šisui je takođe u stanju da zarobi više pojedinaca u svoj gendžicu sa velike daljine. Mangekjo Šaringan Šisui je bio jedan od retkih članova klana koji su probudili Mangekjo Šaringan. Njegov Mangekjo izgleda kao četiri tačke vetrenjače i to mu daje pristup moćnoj gendžicu tehnici, Kotoamacukami. Ova Tehnika mu daje sposobnost da uđe u um protivnika i manipuliše ga, a da on misli da to radi svojom voljom; žrtve nebi ni primetile da se manipulišu. Ova Tehnika je bila toliko moćna da je Šisui verovao da može naterati ceo Učiha klan da odustane od pobune. Ova tehnika je toliko jedinstvena i moćna da ju je Obito hteo za sebe i bio je ljut što je Danzo uspeo da uništi oko pre nego što je umro. Kabuto se takođe oduševio kada je saznao da je oko bilo u Itačijevoj vrani. Šisuijeve oči su takođe viđene kao blago u svom klanu. U igrici ''Naruto Šipuden Ultimativni Nindža: Revolucija ''Šisuijev Mangekjo Šaringan je probudio sposobnost da ispoljava Susana. Njegova stručnost sa ovom tehnikom je toliko velika da je čak bio ustanju da upotrebi Susana nakon krađe njegovog oka. Njegov Susano je zelene boje, a takođe je u stanju da izdrži napade Eksplozivnih Bombi na Kunajevima ostavljajući Šisuia netaknutog. Šisuijev Susano je u stanju da ispali veliki broj čakra igli na protivnika. Zaostavština Tokom svog života, pa čak i u smrti, Šisui je pod uticajem Itačija u velikoj meri kao prijatelja u učenju o požrtvovanju i kako pravi šinobi mora da zaštiti selo iz sopstvene senke. To je verovatno uticalo na Itačija u svojim budućim akcijama u odbijanju mogućeg građanskog rata u selu koje mogu da eskaliraju u svetski rat. Napor Šisuija da izbriše leš bio je uspešan zato što Kabuto Jakuši nije mogao da ga nađe da bi ga oživeo u Četvrtom Šinobi Svetskom Ratu. Uprkos tome što je ostavio poruku da je umoran od obavljanja dužnosti u klanu, policija sumnja da ga je Itači ubio i svojim Šaringanom falsifikovao poruku jer je samoubistvo neverovatno za Šisuijev karakter. Koristeći Šisuijevu smrt u svoju korist, Itači je rekao Saskeu Učihi da je ubio Šisuija da bi probudio Mangekjo Šaringan i da je falsifikovao pismo, sve u pokušaju da motiviše Saskea da ga ubije, kao pokajanje za svoje zločine. Čak godinama nakon njegove smrti, Šisuijeva ovlašćenja i aktivnosti su ostavila trag u svetu. Dok je Danzo koristio oko za sumnjive planove za održavanje sela, Itači je čuvao oko u čast poslednjeg zahteva svog prijatelja. Presađivanjem oka u telo vrane, Itači je ubacio pticu u Narutovo telo kao protivmera za Saskea ako sazna istinu o propasti Učiha klana i ako pokuša da uništi selo. Međutim, zbog velike moći Šisuijeve oči su na kraju uništili da ne bi pale u neprijateljske ruke: Danzo uništava oči u svojim poslednjim trenutcima života da ne dospe u ruke Tobija, a reinkarnisani Itači, nakon što je iskoristio Kotoamacukami, spalio je vranu. Ali Itači je takođe naveo da iznad svega, Šisui je želeo da neko nasledi njegovu volju i ideale, verujući da Naruto može da bude taj neko. U drugim medijima Video Igre Šisui Učiha je igrani lik u igrama Naruto Šipuden Ultimativna Nindža Olujna Revolucija i Naruto Šipuden Ultimativna Nindža Oluja 4. Veran svom nadimku, Šisuijevi potezi se uglavnom oslanjaju na napade velike brzine. Prikazan je kako koristi Vatreni Stil kroz svoj tanto i kunai. Njegov timski napad je jedinstveni vatreni stil praćen gorućim brzim napadom sa Itačijem. Pored toga, isključivo za izdanje ove igre, Šisui može da koristi zeleni perfektni Susano. Nosi koplje nalik bušilici koje zajedno sa njegovim Vatrenim stilom stvaraju vatreni vrtlog. Takođe je u stanju da pokrene paljbu energetskih igala. Ovaj Susano je lično dizajnirao Masaši Kišimoto. Zanimljivosti *"Ši'" znači "smrt", a "'sui'" znači voda. Njegovo ime se može s toga prevesti kao "'Mrtva voda'" što asocira na njegovo samoubistvo skokom u Naka Reku. * Šisui je potomak Kagami Učihe, ali je njihov tačan odnos nepoznat. * U animeu, Danzo je organizovao satsanak sa Šisuijem i oduzeo mu oko, posle kratke bobe. * U OVI "Dve Učihe" , Danzo i njegovi pomoćnici iz zasede stavljaju Šisuija u ćošak sve dok Itači nije došao da ga spasе. * Šisui i Kisame su jedini Itačijevi prijatelji. Zanimljivo je to da su se obojica samoubili i njihovo samoubistvo se vezuje za vodu. Citati * (Itačiju) "… Ti si moj najbolji prijatelj i jedini na koga mogu da računam... Zaštiti selo... i ime Učiha." * (Hiruzenu, pozivajući se na veštine svog pretka, Kagamija) " Ja još uvek ne vredim toliko."'' Категорија:Likovi Категорија:Protagonista Категорија:Učiha Klan